The Midnight Club
by EazySniperMoney
Summary: My telling of the Midnight Club story, along with some other random shit.
1. chapter 1

"This shit wack as fuck." 8 miles of gas, or at least that's what the fucked up dashboard said , with 75 miles until LA. And nowhere near enough money for that. Tre shook his head in disgust at the current situation. Nothing had gone according to the plan. Checking his phone, he saw how low his battery was. "11%" , he muttered. Its already 10:30. He surveyed the 7/11 Station he was at and the nearby gas tanks, maybe hoping to find a magic hundred dollar bill. All that were to be found were superior cars and people filling up their tanks. Each car in the lot had its owner to be found somewhere near the vehicle. A Camry filled with loud ass kids, a Chevy Tahoe with the owner leaning upon it and yelling on the phone, a clean ass Integra with a fine Mexican girl pumping while her equally as fine friend got into an argument with who looked like her boyfriend in the car. All the card were accounted for, except for one… Parked alone at the furthest pump from the 7/11 was a coke white Honda Civic. Nothing looked to spectacular about the car, save for a blue rectangular decal pattern on its doors, and something else rather intriguing… The car was still on… And the windows were down. "I'm really trippin right now for thinkin about takin this nigga's car", Tre said internally "The police already on my ass". Figuring it to be an idea created by his fatigue and the hardships of the day, he went inside of the 7/11 in hopes of getting something to drink. The store was surprisingly packed, for being in the middle of nowhere at damn near 11 o clock at night. "Shiiiiit, there's other black people out here?", he accidentally said aloud, as he watched 3 kids, probably all around 12,try to sneak a bag of Hot Cheetos inside a backpack. "Shut up nigggaaaa", hissed the smallest of the group, as they darted out of the store. Shaking his head, Tre grabbed a Red Bull, and a bag of Takis, and paid, leaving whilst realizing he was officially broke. Sighing as he left the store, he realized the Civic he had seen earlier was no longer abandoned. Two Asian girls were leaning upon the hood, with a rather obese Asian man leaning on the driver side door. They all appeared to be conversing about something. The man caught sight of Tre walking towards his dilapidated piece of shit excuse for a car and motioned towards one of the girls. The other girl shook her head and walked away from the car. Tre noticed, but was unphased, he was used to getting clowned for the car. He started to pull out of the lot when the Escort began to sputter and die out. They began laughing in unison as Tre realized what the commotion was about. Tre turned the car off and hopped out, now embarrased and furious. "The fuck yo fatass laughin at?", the already irritated teenager yelled across the now silent parking lot. The female still lingering on the hood was now also silent, but the large man continued laughing, "Nothing bro, just trying to figure out when Ford started making lawn mowers". This garnered some more laughs from the Asian woman still sitting on the hood, as well as a few of the other people at the gas station, as they looked upon the rusty 1988 Ford Escort. Now visibly annoyed, Tre retorted, "Nigga since when has Honda been sponsored by Weight Watchers, you know damn well that piece of shit ass Civic suspension lowers 6 inches everytime you get in". Seemingly amused, the fat man continued laughing, which confused Tre. "So you think you can that piece of crap can touch the Mosesmobile?, Haha I would tell you to put some money on it, but I can tell times are rough bro." The embarrasment continued, as Tre looked down at the 19 cents he recieved in change and the Red Bull can he'd chugged. He threw both at the ground. " Bet. ", was Tre's only response. "Bet… bet what? Whatchu got that's worth taking?", the fat man continued prodding. " Moses don't race for pocket change and energy drinks." Tre had had enough. " Well you can race for some vegetables then, 5 bands… and the pink slip to my car". Moses and the remaining Asian chick laughed in unison for a good 5 minutes. "You know what bro, I'll take you up on your offer, if only so I can get that crap off the streets." And with that "Moses", entered his Civic, along with the Asian chick, and began revving his V6 loudly, as he turned the radio up. "Look at this lil shrimp, who does he think he's kidding posin like that. He thinks he can race me in that car? Don't know who he's messin with". As he pulled up next to Tre's Escort, he began peeling out, and yelled,"Aye bro, follow me, we race at midnight".


	2. Rice Meeting

Thankfully, Moses had only led Tre on a drive of about a mile, they were somewhere near Bakersfield, at a Panda Express parking lot, filled with what Tre assumed were other racers. 5 Miles of gas… "Fuck this gas eatin ass bitch ass car, we ain't even drive 3 miles bruhh", Tre monologued. As Moses exited the Civic with his lady friend, he began a conversation with a nearby racer, who was adorned in motorcycle gear , "This lil shrimp thinks he's got a shot against Team Moses, in THAT." The racer laughed, and removed his helmet. "Man you must've lost your mind Moses, why even put your pink slip up for that piece of shit". "Because I need a warmup before we get back to LA, and this lil shrimp thinks his lawn mower can keep up", Moses replied. "Besides Mauro, Team Moses never turns down a challenge, unlike certain other racers". "You need to start turning down some of that beef and broccoli, you the only customer here", said the biker before putting his helmet back on and exiting the parking lot, followed by several other bikes and a Maxda RX-8 . Tre pulled up beside Moses, anxious to start. "A simple drag race, 2 miles down to the Airport and back. Let's see if your car can make it", Moses chuckled. Suddenly the Asian chick who'd been joking with Moses earlier walked between their cars. "On her mark. You see the way she's lookin at me? She ain't interested in you, she don't like scrawny losers". "Yeah, shut up already", Tre mumbled. As they both revved up and prepped for the drop of the hands, Tre noticed the other girl from earlier leaning upon a Civic of her own, or at least thats how it seemed, headphones on, but with her car stereo still loudly playing techno music. But before he had time to react, the hands had dropped, and Tre was racing again.


	3. Panda Express

Things went wrong very quickly, the Escort let out a loud backfire and stalled, as Moses pulled off laughing. "Come on, not now", Tre begged the car to work. He restarted the ignition and pulled off, but Moses had already established himself a large lead. The race would take them down exactly 2.23 miles of straightaway, to the airport, followed by .42 miles to turn back around and do it again coming back. Tre's GPS showed Moses was already nearly a quarter mile ahead by the time he'd gotten going. "Shit shit shit", Tre found himself cussing aloud as he shifted into the respective gears, he was barely doing 80 trying to desparately catch up. "Halfway there", he mumbled aloud, as he saw a 1 mile sign to the airport. Moses suddenly chirped via phone. "C'mon bro, at least try and overtake me". "Aye, the race aint over", was Tre's simple response. He could see the red lining of Moses' tailights ahead, as Moses swung his car around in a U Turn. Tre followed suit, banging a street light pole along the way. Moses laughed from the phone call, "Lil shrimp you might've just fixed that fucked up hood". Tre hadn't been paying attention to the call, there was one mile left coming back to the parking lot. He was creeping up on Moses, but nowhere near fast enough. "Hey bro, when I get that pink slip make sure you… ooooh shiitt!" Tre looked up to see what had disrupted the shit talking, to see a Ford Police Interceptor fly past them, causing Moses to lose control and skirt off road. The police unit pulled up beside Moses for only a split second before Tre T-boned it and flipped it over. The police car slid off the road into the dirt and dinged a street light. Moses pulled off, now a good distance behind Tre. "Hey, good looking out lil shrimp, thought they was gonna put Moses in a cell for sure." "Don't thank me, just run me that pink slip". With less than a 1/4 mile away, Tre just had to keep his lead safe until he reached Panda. Then shit went wrong again. He noticed a dial that wasn't supposed to be on E, was on E. He felt the Escort starting to decelerate. Just half a block away from Panda, he saw a group of people waiting outside for the results of the race. "C'mon… just a lil bit further". Moses slowly inched closer behind his tailights. As he approached the crowd he slammed on his brakes with Moses not a second behind. "Its good to be back", Tre grinned as he pulled into the Chinese food parking lot.


End file.
